A New Perspective
by XXheartlessrobotXX
Summary: Raven usually is thought to be the independent one who doesn't get love...will a certain thief change that? I do not own Teen Titans.R


Hey, Sorry I haven't written anything lately. I was at WASHINGTON DC!

A New Perspective By:XXHeartlessrobotXX

Raven P.O.V

I woke before this morning before the sun. I sat up straight. ' I might as well get up' I thought to myself as I slipped from my secure bed. I stretched and walked to the bathroom for a shower. The hot water scorched my skin a tint of pink as I showered. After I wrapped a towel tightly around myself as I got dressed. Saturday and Sunday are our day off so I wore civilian clothes. I dressed in a deep purple v-neck, dark shorts, a black hoodie that is zipped up halfway and moccasins. I brushed my newly long hair and fixed my bangs. (Starfire took me to get bangs after Trigon's butt-kicking) I left my room and made my way to the common room.

I already can hear Beastboy and Cyborg's argument about meat v.s. tofu. I entered and made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed my dark travel mug and set up the kettle for tea. I sat down at a stool and waited. I heard the door slide open. "Glorious morning friends!" Starfire said loudly. Robin entered shortly after Star, sitting on the stool next to mine. "Morning Rae." Robin said in his leader tone. I nodded as the tea kettle whistled and I filled my tea in the cup. I sealed the mug tightly and took a sip of tea. "Friend Raven, you look very pretty this day. Plans for this glorious occasion?" Starfire said excitedly. I felt everyone's gaze on me as I nodded.'Star might know today is my birthday. Okay, just relax and act like you have no idea what she is talking about.' "Yeah, I'm going around the city. I will be back for lunch in like four hours." I said in my monotone voice. Robin nodded while Cy said. "Okay Rae. Have fun." I smiled slightly and teleported out of the tower.

I landed by 'The Halo', a coffee shop and nice place in general to be and entered. Everything was so calm it made me relax. I walked up to the front where Hot Spot usually hangs out and works. "Hey Raven. Happy Birthday!" He said warmly and quieted down on my birthday part. I exchanged the greeting as she extend her arm out to take the travel mug that was already empty. "Care to chat?" He asked while filling my cup with coffee. " Sure and I'll help you since I don't see Jinx anywhere." I said looking for the pink haired girl. "She called in sick Raven so thanks." I got behind the counter and tied an apron around my neck and back.

After a while conversation and serving customers I looked at my watch; it's 11:45. "Hot Spot, I have to go. Do you think you can handle it?" I asked concerned. He smirked "oh course Raven. Thanks for the help and see yah." I hung up the apron and teleported to Titan Tower.

"Friend Raven! A glorious thing to see you for the middle meal!" Starfire beamed at me. I smiled slightly as Robin walked over. "You do look very pretty today Rae." I felt my face heat up as I nodded. He handed me a package in purple that had my name on it. "This was by your room when you left. I don't know how it got there." I took the package and opened it. It was a dark wooden box. When I opened it, music started playing and a tiny raven flew inside the music box. A card was inside it and Robin opened it.

Raven,

Happy Birthday! I hope this is something you'll like.

I was shocked! How did this person know it was my birthday. Robin inspected the box, nothing suspicious. "I have no idea how they know it is my birthday." I said out to Robin. Starfire came up to me and said "friend Raven! I told the nice lady at the front door with a stick near her mouth that your day of birth is today." I clenched my jaw "Star. Nobody should know my birthday." "Woah Raven! It's your birthday?" Cyborg hit Beastboy on the head an said "Happy birthday Rae." I smirked and hugged Cy.

We walked to the park for lunch and it was nice. Cy set up the grill, BB and Star threw a frisbee around and I don't know where Robin is. I sat down by a tree and closed my eyes, hearing the tune from the music box. "Hey Sunshine." I looked up and saw Red X in the tree I sat by. I sent him a cold glare and stood up. "Well now. That's no way to act on your birthday." I exhaled deeply and sat back down. "Much better, now I just dropped by to ask if you liked the box." I smiled and nodded 'yes'. "Wait X, did you give me the bo-". He already left before I got to finish. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Raven! Lunch!" Cyborg called for me. I got up and teleported to the picnic table. Beastboy screamed like a little girl and I started laughing. "Dude Raven. Not funny!" Beastboy wined. I couldn't contain myself and laughed alot. All of a sudden an apple was surrounded with my aura and was chucked to my head. I let out a yelp and fell. Beastboy started laughing at me until Cy slapped him. "Beastboy, Friend Raven is hurt and you laugh at her?" Starfire said concerned. I rubbed my head, wincing from the pain. A green hand extended out and I took it. Robin smiled at me "you okay Rae?" I nodded and Cyborg said. "Okay. Let's eat!"

After lunch we all relaxed and walked back to the tower. I went straight to my room. I listened as the automatic door shut behind me to let me be in my dark room. I walked over to the music box and listened to the tune when I opened the box. 'I know this song' I thought to myself. ' Beethoven's moonlight sonata!' I thought as the tune played A smile crept on my face as I stood up and danced to the tune like when I was younger. I gracefully took my leg and spun for the circle as the song ended. I bowed down for the ending, my hood fell off my head as I finished. I heard loud clapping behind me as I saw two hands. I turned around and saw Red X.

I gasped and raised my hood over my head to send a cold glare at X. He chuckled at me "Sunshine? A dancer? I never guessed." I felt my face heat up but kept the glare at him. "Get out." I hissed. He walked over to me and extended his hand near my face, I froze still. I closed my eyes and felt his thumb brush against my cheek gently. He ran his fingers through my hair and removed my hood. I opened my eyes and looked at X. He lifted his mask halfway to see his strong bone structure, beautiful chin, and full lips. He leaned near my ear. "Your more beautiful without it Sunshine." His voice was deep and husky. I felt my knees get a little weak, but didn't show it. He kissed my cheek and pulled his mask down. "Later babe" he said leaving me dazed for a bit. He chuckled and teleported out of my room. I gently touched my cheek and my warmth disappear. I closed the music box and walked to have dinner with the titans.

When I entered the main room there was a note left. I picked up the note and read it.

Raven,

Went out for groceries. We didn't want to disturb you. Bringing home dinner.

-Robin

I sighed and walked over to the kitchen to make my tea. I poured it into my cup and drank the hot drink. I sat on the couch and curled up close and took a nap to spend some time.

"Sunshine, wake up. You need to wake up or you won't sleep tonight." I opened my eyes to see Red X looking at me. I glared at him. "Oh, come on Raven." He spoke calmly and cocky. "Why did you wake me X? I'm exhausted." I sat up and looked him straight in the eye-er mask. "You really want to sleep on your birthday? Where are your friends?" I nodded and laid down a bit too close to X, but I'm so tired. "Groceries, they won't come back for a while now. They always fight when shopping." I yawned. I could see him smirk under the mask. The kind of smirk I really want to slap him person for. I scoffed and relaxed on the couch. X put his hand on my leg and I didn't care. It warmed my skin. "Sunshine, you should go to your room." He said rubbing my bare leg gently. I mumbled something and was half asleep. I felt arms under my legs and around my waist as I was carried. I held my arms around his neck as I tried to stay awake. I heard my door open and my soft silk sheets under me. I felt a hand pet my hair and X say "see you soon Sunshine." I passed out.

When I woke up I heard knocks on my door. "Raven! Wake up! Dinner!" I got up, stretched and went to the main room.

"Hey guys." I said softly as the others smile at me. "Good evening Raven. I'm glad we can all be here for the evening meal." Starfire smiled. I walked over to the table and started to set up until I heard Cy say. "Rae, whats on your back?"

I stood confused. "What are you talking about?" Robin came up from behind me and I felt something being pulled off my hoodie. I turned around and saw a red x in Robin's hands. I stood horrified. "How the hell did that land on my back?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice. "I don't know Rae. It has writing on it." Everyone got close as Beastboy read the note. "Sunshine, sorry I put this note on your back when you were asleep but I didn't want to wake you." I scoffed and crossed my arms. "I hope your day wasn't too much of a downer seeing when I came you were alone in the tower. Also tell Chuckles that he can go screw himself for messing with me on my last heist Also tell Tin Can that he and Chuckles needs to upgrade to security system because I want a challenge for me to visit your room lately. See you soon. -X." Robin looked so pissed it wasn't even funny. Cyborg looked pissed as well. "He enters your room when your asleep!" Robin slammed his fist on the counter. My mouth was hung open. 'That little ass hole! How dare he!' I calmed myself down and said. "We'll deal with this later. Let's eat." I said as we had Chinese for dinner. I walked up to the roof to eat and I heard Cy come after me. "Rae, you okay?" I nodded. "He came three times before." I said quietly. "Once at the picnic." Cyborg nodded for me to continue. "The second I was in my room and he just came out of nowhere. And the last time I don't know really but I think he was in the tower before I woke up from my nap. Everytime he came I didn't have enough time to blast him. One minute he is there the next minute he is gone. I'm sorry." I said softly. Cyborg nodded and said. "Raven, you don't have to be sorry. X is just probably trying to piss off Robin and me. I am going to upgrade the system." I nodded. "Now come on. Lets show you your present Rae." I followed Cy to the lower level of the tower. "I installed a new room by the garage." We passed the garage and into two dark double doors. It was a huge dance room! I gasped as I saw gymnastics equipment, roller skates, skateboard ramps, bike ramps, soccer nets and go karts. I looked at Cy. "Go ahead Rae. It's yours." I smiled as I ran to the go karts and got in the purple one. I started racing around Cyborg and he jumped into a blue kart. We started racing around and I had a blast. Later he went to the garage and I went to get my gear.

I ran to my room and grabbed my duffle bag. I filled my bag with my soccer ball, dance clothes, roller skating gear, gymnastics clothes and held my skate board. I ran out of my room and hit something hard. I looked up and saw Robin looking at me. "Sorry." I said and his expression changed when he saw my duffle bag. "Raven, are you leaving?" He sounded hurt. I shook my head no. "Your lying Rae." "No I'm not Robin so bug off!" I turned to leave and Robin was following me. 'Why are these halls so darn long?' I thought to myself as I jumped on my skateboard, getting an advantage. Robin started running as I got to the stairs. I opened the door and grind down the railing. I took out my communicator and called Cy. He picked up. "What's up Rae?" I was panicking. "Robin thinks I'm leaving and he is trying to stop me. I got my stuff for the room, but he is calling me a liar. Also which doors is the room under?" Cyborg nodded. "Lead him to the room. He'll understand. Call my name and I'll remind you which doors it's under." I nodded "over and out." I hung up and kick flipped off the stairs to the garage hallway. Robin was on my tail as I shouted. "CYBORG!" He looked over to me and nodded. "SECOND DOORS ON THE LEFT!" He shouted. I nodded as I gained speed and fled. As I saw the two dark doors I stopped and saw Robin run up to me. He looked angry as he grabbed my arms. "What the hell Raven!" He shouted. "You don't think you are going to just leave us all! Why? Raven why are you going to do this?" I rolled my eyes. "Robin. I'm not leaving." "Bullshit!" He slammed his hand on the door which led it to open and we fell. Robin fell on top of me. He looked around in awe. "What is this place?" He said. "This is my birthday present from Cyborg!" I said with anger in my voice. He sat up on my legs. "Oh" he ran his fingers though his hair. "Yeah 'oh'. I wasn't planning on leaving. I just wanted to put my stuff in this room Robin!" He gave me a goofy smile and helped me up off the floor. I brushed off the dirt from my shorts and crossed my arms. "I wouldn't leave the Titans without a good reason." I said softly. "I'm sorry Raven. I saw the bag, and your board and I started to freak out." He pulled me in for a hug. "It's okay" I said. I got on my skateboard and gained speed up my ramp. I did an Ollie and came back down the ramp. Cyborg came in and smirked. "I see your adjusting to the ramp and you two got this situation figured out." I nodded as I shouted to Robin. "Open my bag and set my soccer ball by the net." He nodded as he opened my bag and got out my ball. He set my duffle bag by the bench. I got off the ramp and walked over to Robin and Cy. I put my hands on my hips. "Don't just stand there. Are you guys coming to have some fun or what?" They beamed as they jumped into the go karts and raced.

So far Cy, Robin and I built the last part to the new chillout area; the foam pit. BB and Star eventually found my new room and we hung out. They also understand that this is mine so unless I want to be alone: no entry! Thank Azar. After finishing Cy put a ramp leading to it and a staircase and we all jumped in. I was smiling and laughing alot because this is the best birthday of my life. Robin sat next to me as I got out of the pit. "Hey Rae. You look really happy." I smiled at him. "I've never been this happy to be with my friends on my birthday ever." I smiled slightly at everyone. We enjoyed the rest of the day until we all agreed to go to sleep. I teleported to my room, changed to some pajamas and passed out quickly.

-Time lapse: Next morning-

I felt a small ray of sun hit my face. I sat up and stretched out of bed. I ran to my closet and grabbed a off the shoulder top, tank, dark skinny jeans, moccasins, an army jacket and my flat brim hat. I ran to take a nice hot shower to calm my nerves. I get dressed, curl my hair slightly and got out the door of my room. I ran into something hard. My hat falls off my head. "Oh I'm sorry." I said quickly. An green gloved hand grabs my hat off the floor. "I never knew you had this Rae." I look up at Robin, inspecting my hat. I smirk "I have alot of things boy blunder." He chuckles lightly and sets the hat on my head. "Where you going?" I raise my brow. "Store. I need some spray paint." He smirks "can I come?" I shrug. "I don't care." I look and Robin disappeared.

I go to the main room and get check if we need anything, nope. I hear the door open and Robin is there in jeans, a red t shirt, vans and his black tinted sunglasses to replace his mask. "Ready Rae?" I nod and I walk to get my ninja 2012 bike, but Robin pulls me to the R-cycle and I say. "No way! We are taking my bike to the store." I pout and he nods while smirking. I get on and he holds onto my small waist as I speed off.

When we pulled at the store Robin dashed off. I rolled my eyes and entered the store. I walked to the front desk to see a boy about my age. He had long black hair that was partially covered with a sock hat. He had a back DC shirt and a leather jacket on from what I could see. He also wore sunglasses. I walked over to him and saw him eye me. "Hey, do you know where the spray paint is?" He smirks. "Someone feeling like doing something bad?" I could of sworn I've heard his voice before, but i let it go. I smirked "maybe." He chuckled. "By the back, make a left." I gave him a small thanks. He said "by the way. The name's Damian." I smiled "Raven" I respond. I get to the spray paint and grab a bunch of cans. I didn't see Robin anywhere but just shrugged it off. I go to pay and Damian said. "Are you a skater? You look like one." I nod and he smirks. "Same here, but I don't know any good places to shred." I smirk. "I own one. How about you visit Titan Tower a six?" He nods. He hands me my spray paint and said "see you later Raven." I nod as I leave the store. I open my communicator to call Robin. "Where are you!" I shout at him. "Sorry Raven, Starfire needed help with an explosion in the kitchen. I had to leave." I nodded as I shut it off. I get on my bike and dash home.

When I walked inside, I set my army jacket away and ran to the garage. Cyborg was finishing up on his car. He looked up and smiled. I hugged him "morning lil sis." He said "Rae, you look so nice." I smile and hold up the spray paint bag and masks. He beams "YES!" He shouted and I laughed. "Come on it's not going to paint itself!" I said as we ran to the room to graffiti it up.

About two hours later the whole skate park part of the room looks fantastic. We even painted a mural on the back wall of a city and Cy showed me how there is a automatic door that I can skate outside to get in here. We both smile as we admire our masterpiece. By the end Cy went to go finish his car and I shredded my new place.

Around five-fifty the doorbell rang. I was sitting on the couch as BB answered the door. "Hi, I'm Damian. Raven's friend." I ran to the door and pushed Beastboy out of the way. "Hey" I said. Beastboy looks at him and me. "Dude Raven. Since when did you have a cool friend!" I pinch the bridge of my nose out of frustration. "Since she became a skater" Damian said and winked at me. Beastboy was so shocked. "YOUR A SKATER! You need to tell me things." He grumbled as I smirked. "Whatever, come on Damian." I led him down to the pad. I opened the doors and Damian was speechless. "Well, I know what the spray paint was for" he chuckled. I smirked as I grabbed my board and rode up the middle ramp and into the foam pit. Damian was laughing as I managed to get my board out and then myself. I slid down the ramp and opened the automatic door to let other skaters come in and chill. "Okay guys!" I shouted to get the others' attention. "We skate for an hour then you guys gotta bail." They all nodded. I looked at Damian "let's do this!" He said as he got on his board.

After I said goodbye to everyone including Damian and locked up for the night. I changed to my leotard and uniform and sat in bed. I was daydreaming for a bit until I looked over to the music box. I walked over to it and turned the crank a few times to lengthen the time frame of music. I closed my eyes as I listened to the melody. I started to smile. It wasn't a fake smile either, it was genuine. Everything was great until the alarm sounded off. I frowned and heard a lightbulb break. I sighed, put on my hood and ran to the other titans.

We ran to Downtown where we saw Red X. He had a bag of jewels and was sitting down, waiting for us. "Hey Chuckles. What's up? Nothing, aww for shame you have no life." Robin was already pissed. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted and we sprung into action. Starfire was the first to drop from his stick goo. She hit the wall. BB and Cyborg both got taken out when he turned into a T-Rex and got shot by Cy's sonic cannon. Cy was short circuited. Robin was trying to help Star and Cy, but got stuck in the goo also. I ran over to Robin, trying to free him but no luck. I used my aura and threw a car at X, he dodged it. I felt myself grow agitated as I threw item after item at him with no luck. "Hey Sunshine! That's no way to treat a person!" He lunged and tried to throw red x's at me. I dodged them and back flipped back into a fighting stance. X slid and tired to trip me, but I jumped up on a light post and climbed up it. X stood at the bottom. "Well Sunshine. Someone has been taking gymnastics." I smirk as I swing around it and flip onto the ground, a big distance from X. I turned around and he was gone. I started to run to the others but I heard "RAVEN! LOOK OUT!" I hit something hard. I stumble and fall on the ground. A chuckle starts being heard faintly. "That was impressive." He grabbed my arm and whispered "but I can teleport. Remember Sunshine." I nodded and his now half masked face kisses my lips with a quick peck. "I'll see you soon beautiful." and he is gone.

I break Robin free and he yells. "How could you let him escape! Raven! This is really disappointing!" I try to ignore him and fix Cyborg. Once he got fully working he said. "It's not you fault Rae." I nodded and gave him the bag I stole from X. "What this?" Cyborg looks inside and smiled. As Robin continued to yell I teleported to my room. I changed to short shorts and a tank top and I fell asleep; still listening to my favorite melody.

Normal P.O.V -While Raven left-

"How dare she! After all I just said she just leaves!" Robin yells in anger. Cyborg walks up to him and glares. "Well at least she stole this from X!" He yells and throws the bag of jewels at Robin. Robin's expression softened as he gave the jewels to the police. All the photographers came and interviewed Robin, the hero who got the jewels back. The rest of the team got home to a quiet and dark tower. Cy turned on the lights and stopped by Raven's room. She was sound asleep in her bed. He exhaled in relief as he went to go sleep.

Robin felt extremely guilty for yelling at Raven. He came home with the others after the interviews and walked by her room. He entered his passcode that overrides any code and saw her asleep. He felt a bit better and he heard a slight sound. The music box was open. Robin walked in slowly and was about to close it until he heard "she likes it when the music is playing Chuckles." he turned around and saw Rex X. "What the hell are you doing in here!" He whispered/hissed. X held up his hands "Whoa. I don't mean to harm anyone." He turned to Raven. "I just wanted to see how she was doing. You know she has been having nightmares for a while right?" Robin actually didn't know that about Raven. "She isn't the perkiest person, but when she is." He gave a soft whistle "amazing." Robin's expression grew a bit more angrier with a tad of jealousy. "Get out." He said sternly. The music box stopped playing, Raven shifted slightly. Robin froze as Red X stood up and re- turned the key to resume the dark lullaby. Robin glared at X for a bit until they dragged each other out of her room. "Stay away from her!" Robin said. "Make me." Red X said back. Before Robin could punch him, X teleported out of the tower. Robin rushed inside Raven's room to see if X went inside, nope. Sighing if relief, Robin left for his room and he fell asleep very fast.

Raven P.O.V

I woke up this morning and just ran to shower. After i got dressed to a tank, a shredded tee, dark jean shorts, vans and my cloak. I didn't want to wear anything but it. I pulled up my hood and left.

I walked up to the roof and sat down to meditate. I haven't meditated in a while and I NEED to! After a while of battling with happiness, anger, intelligence, timid and love I finally got them to settle down. I walked down to my pad and got out my board. I left the pad and skated inside the building. I grind railings, ollied wherever I could and kick flipped distances. I felt my cape going along as if I'm flying. I stop at the main room to see everyone of the Titans and Titans East there. I felt my face redden 'thank Azar my hood is up' I thought. Bee walked up to me and she said. "Raven". She lifted up my cloak to see my outfit. "You look HAWT!" All the guys except for Cy started eyeing me. I felt self conscious as I pulled my cloak back around me and turned to the kitchen. Cyborg glared at the guys as they exchanged looks and I heard whispers; they are making a bet who can hit on me without screwing up. I sighed as Speedy came over to me. "Back away from me and you will be okay with every body part UNHARMED!" I hissed with four eyes and Speedy ran away. I heard the boys chuckling as Aquaman walked over. I blasted him to the other side of the room. The guys were now laughing their heads off. I could hear Beastboy saying "no way man! Did you see what she did to Aquaman? I am not bugging her." I said in my monotone voice "see; I told you Starfire. Beastboy has a brain. It might be very, very, very, very, VERY small, but it's a brain." I could hear snickering behind me and I let out a sigh. All of a sudden a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pull me into his chest. I also felt his chin rest in the crook of my neck. "Okay whoever this is has five seconds to get off me or they will be blown to one hell of a alternate universe." I warned. I heard a chuckle and a voice that said "now, now Sunshine. I told the guys I could steal a kiss." I froze. Its Red X.

"Why would you say something as crazy as that?" I said with so many emotions swimming in my head. "Because I like the challenge." I smile. "What? Sunshine is actually smiling? Now that is crazy." I started to laugh a bit. He held my waist close to his body as I started to panic. He noticed "it's okay beautiful. I'm not going to hurt you." I looked at him with curiosity "I'm beautiful?" I noticed that his mask was rolled up a bit and saw him smirk. "Time's up X. You lose." Robin says smugly. X nods and gives me a quick kiss and pulls his mask down. I sit there shocked and a bit excited. Everyone's mouth was hung open because they couldn't believe that Rex X, the infamous thief, stole a kiss from Raven. And the best part... Raven liked it.

Robin growled as he was handed a Titan ID card. My moth hung open "your giving him ACESS TO THE TOWER!" I am extremely shocked. Robin looked sheepishly at me. "We-um-made a bet-um on you." I felt my cup explode in my hands and the shards cutting my skin. Robin and X ran to get napkins and Cy went to get a first aid kit. I didn't notice the shards cutting an hurting me as I tried to calm down. I winced and cried out a but in pain when X and Robin tried to take the remains of the mug out of my bloody hands and take out the shards. "Watch it! Your hurting her!" Robin hissed at X. "Me? No it's you and your dumb ass clumsiness!" X shot back. I was dazed of everything. I regained consciousness and saw the two boys. I moved my hands away from their grasps and hid them in my cloak. I walked away to my room leaving X and Robin angry at each other.

I walked to my room and met Cyborg running to me. "Rae, let me take care of it." I nodded as he led me to my room and to tend to my hands. When he wrapped them gently he said "Rae, you okay?" I nodded quietly as I closed my eyes and heard the music box play. Cy chuckled. "You really love that box. Who gave it to you?" I opened my eyes as my face reddened as I mumbled "X". He chuckled. "My little sister has a crush!" I hushed him quickly but he was grinning. "I don't know yet... maybe. He makes me feel important and beautiful and special." He nodded and hugged me. "It's okay Rae. I'm gonna have to get to know him." I smiled as we left for the common room.

Once we got to the common room X and Robin stood up. "Raven, are you okay?" X and Robin glared at each other. I rolled my eyes and made sure my hood is up. "I'm fine you two." X grinned as he walked up and showed me a T-communicator. "Robin gave me a spot on the team cause he needs the help. But, I'm on thin ice." He spoke very cocky and smirked. I spoke sarcastically "great X, just don't get too close to me." He smirked as he teleported away. "What the hell?" I asked Robin. He smiled sheepishly "um- there was also- um- a second part of the bet." I glared at him. "Whatever." I said as I walked out to the store to talk to Damian.

I took off my cloak and sent it back to my room. I decided I should ride on my board since its a beautiful day. I teleported my purple skateboard to my feet as I hoped on and rode. It was really warm but I felt a bit self conscious without my cloak. When I reached the store I was calmed down. I entered and saw Damian. "Hey Raven. What's up?" He spoke very smoothly. I smirked and leaned on the counter by him. " Ug, Titan Tower is pissing me off." I grumbled as e chuckled. I swear I eardrum that chuckle before but I let it go. "Wanna talk about it?" I smiled and nudged over to the slushy machine. "As long as you get me a slushy." "Deal." He said as he got me cherry. I smiled as I told him about Robin, Malchior and a bit about Red X. He understood me completely as we talked. I felt normal to him as I sat on the counter and we talked. We shared some laughter too and I loved it. Later after his shift we rode on our skateboards and hung out for the rest of the day.

We rode to the pier and it got dark out. Damian took me for burgers and we talked some more. He took me home as I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Bye Damian." I smiled as he watched me enter the tower. "Where have you been!" Robin shouted at me. I winced because I thought Damian might of heard. "Places" I said calmly and walked past him. He growled and mumbled something about leaving without permission and I ignored him. Cy smiled as he saw me. "Hey Rae, have you seen X?" I shook my head no. "I haven't seen him all day." He nodded as I walked to my room, changed and slept.

-Next Morning-

I woke up and dressed to my leotard and cloak after a shower. I walked down stairs and set up my morning tea. It was all silent and nice. I poured the hot water in my mug after the kettle screeched. "Nice and quiet." I said to myself as I drank my tea and read The Lovely Bones. All was pleasant as I sunk in all the words of my novel and sat in a dark corner of the main room. "Someone like the dark too much Sunshine." I heard a voice. I looked back and saw X there, watching me. I raised my hood and stepped into the light "what are you doing X?" He walked closer as he gently touched my small hands. "Nothing really, I just wanted to come in and check up on my favorite Titan." He said smoothly. I scoffed. "I'm nothing special to be a favorite." X reached his hand and held my head in his hand. "You are Raven. Even though you think not. Your special to me." He pulled down my hood "without the hood." He started to take off his mask. "X, what are you doing?" I panicked. "I trust you Rae, and you already know me." He chuckled. He took off his mask and I saw long-ish black hair and baby blue eyes. I gasped "Damian." He chuckled. "In the flesh. Raven, I-Uh- I think I fell in love with you during this all." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm so glad your you Damian. I was afraid because I started to like X, then I met you and fell in love with you and-". He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and he put the mask back on. "I'll be back later babe. Gotta jet." He kissed my cheek and before he teleported he said "by the way, your mine, Sunshine. Got it?" I smirked "of course and will ever be." He laughed "that's my girl." He said and teleported away.

Normal P.O.V

Later the other Titans came into the main room to find Raven sleeping on the couch. Robin looked concerned for Raven as he watched her sleeping form. Cyborg walked up to him. "Hey Rob" he whispered. "The others want to go to an amusement park today." Robin nodded "that sounds like a great idea." He responded. A few seconds of silence until Robin whispered back. "Is she okay Cy? She hasn't been talking to me lately and we've been fighting alot." Cyborg smiled. "Robin, Raven fell in love. She has been freaking out because she doesn't want another Malchior moment of heartbreak." Robin smiled. "She is like the sister I've never had. I hope we can meet him." Raven shifted awake and mumbled "I had a dream you two were talking about me." Cyborg chuckled as Robin said "no Rae. Of course not." He had a goofy smile on his face. "So were" She said back as she sat up on the couch. All three of the Titans started laughing as Starfire and Beastboy entered the room. "Glorious afternoon friends!" She beamed as Beastboy was looking in the fridge for tofu. They all nodded as Robin said. "Okay Titans, let's get dressed so we can go to the amusement park!" In a flash, the Titans were gone.

Raven P.O.V I went to my closet and got out moccasins, dark shorts and a thin white shirt over my deep purple bikini. I decided if I got bored I could always go to the beach. I also got on a hat that was halfway on. I smiled as I looked at my reflection, whatever. I met up with the other titans in the common room. Beastboy stared at me "Woah! Raven you look hot!" Robin also stared at me but Cy slapped them both. "Don't look at my girl like that you two." Damian came in with his Red X suit on and took off his mask. Robin scoffed and BB looked sheepishly. Damian quickly changed and came back to the common room. "Okay let's go!" Beastboy said and we left in the T-car and R-cycle.

We reached the amusement park quickly and we all separated. Star and Robin went somewhere and BB and Cy also left. Damian wrapped his arms around my waist. "What you wanna do Sunshine?" I chuckled. "Honestly, anything." He smiled and took my hand.

We rode a few rides and entered the bumper cars. Damian led me to a car next to his. "Okay Sunshine. I have a proposition." I raised my brow at him. "We hit people around right?" I nodded. "So, each person you hit is one point. If you hit me or I hit you, that's ten points." I smirked. "And what does the winner get?" He smirked as well as he said. "Whatever they want and your theirs for a day." I bit my bottom lip, this could be a great win or a shitty day. He extended his arm out. I held mine out and we shook. He rubbed my palm with his thumb which sent a jet of warmth down my spine. I heard the buzzer and Damian rammed my car. I shook "ten points babe." I reversed and hit three people behind me. Then I shot forward and hit Damian. "Thirteen points." He chuckled as we hit other people with the bumper cars.

After five minutes later the buzzer went off. I go out of the car and Damian walked up to me. "So, Raven. How many points?" I smirked "thirty three." He looked impressed. "Damn" I grinned as he said that. "But, I only got forty." "Dammit!" I grumbled. He chuckled and picked me up 'bridal style'. I felt my face heat up. He kissed my lips gently. "Let's go on a roller coaster." I bit my bottom lip. I've never enjoyed roller coasters ever! "For my present?" I sighed in defeat as he held me. "Victory!" He shouted. I laughed and smiled at him.

He set me gently on my feet as I saw the coaster. I saw how big the coaster was and I panicked. I quietly turned around and started to flee. I felt a pair of arms around my waist and over a shoulder. "Now come on Rae, let's do this." Damian said emphasizing his words by bouncing me on his shoulder a bit. I crossed my arms a crossed my chest and grumbled. Damian got to the ticket man. "Let me guess? Your girl hate coasters?" Damian chuckled and nodded. "Go ahead" he said as Damian sat me in a car of the roller coaster. He sat down next to me and pulled the bar down. I looked all pale and was panicking. Damian held me tightly and said "Rae, your gonna be fine." I nodded and noticed Johnny Rancid in a few cars ahead of us. I nodded as the roller coaster started to move.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it started. Timid was crying and bravery started cheering. The coaster pulled up very high and stopped slowly. I looked at Damian, he had a smart ass smug look on his face. I looked petrified. The coaster started to move down, fast. I started screaming and Damian held me tighter. Johnny looked back and saw me. He smiled evilly, shit. We got off the ride and I was hugging Damian. The ticket man started laughing. I glared at him. Damian led my face to look at him and we kissed. "How cute. The bird found a boyfriend. I bet your just as screwed up as her." Johnny said. I sent him a cold glare as he got a better look at me. "Even though...she's kinda hot." Damian smirked. "Yeah she is, now excuse us. We will be going now." Damian took my hand and led me somewhere else. I could hear Johnny shout "see you soon." I felt Damian's grip tighten on my hand. I smirked and squeezed his hand gently. He looked at me and smiled.

We went and met the titans for hot dogs soon after. The guys brought everyone's food and we ate. I giggled at Damian, he was so focused on eating. "What?" He grinned at me and we kissed. Robin interrupted us with his leader tone "so what did you two do?" I looked sheepishly at Robin. Damian spoke up "we rode rides and Rae rode her first coaster." "NO WAY DUDE!" BB and Cyborg both said. I flashed a smile. "Then it was going fine until Johnny Rancid came and talked to us to piss me off." Damian continued. I rubbed his knee with my thumb. He kissed my forehead. Robin was going gaga over Star as Damian spoke. "And after this I'm taking Rae to the beach side because she and I can." Robin looked suspicious. "How did you know?" He grinned and looked at me. "Babe I'm sorry, but next time don't wear a white thin shirt over a deep purple bikini top." I blushed but couldn't keep a glare on my face without smiling. Robin was glaring at Damian. Damian was glaring back, I sighed at the two and rolled my eyes. Damian looked at me and smirked "babe, you gotta love it." I kissed his cheek and nodded.

After lunch Damian and I walked to the beach. We claimed a nice corner and he took off his shirt. I bit my bottom lip, checking out his toned muscles and chest. I took off my shirt and slid off my shorts to show my bikini. Damian smirked and picked me up and walked to the water. "DAMIAN!" I shouted. He walked in the water and threw me in.

I got out of the water and Damian was laughing and handed me a towel. "That wasn't funny." I grumbled. I looked around and all of a sudden saw Jinx! I winced as she noticed me and walked over to us. "Hey Rae!" I looked away "don't call me that." I growled. She snickered and I shot her a glare. "Rae, is this your boyfriend!" Damian wrapped his arms around me protectively. "Yup, now what do you want? We are very busy trying to get a day to remember." Jinx smirked "okay. I want to have some fun with Rae!" She threw hexs at me. I dodged them and kicked her. Jinx shot something at me and I was blasted off. I crashed into a pool. I managed to stumble out and ran to Damian.

I stopped and saw DAMIAN AND JINX KISSING! I felt tears well up and Damian said. "Rae". I shook my head no and encased my clothes in black aura. Once they came into my hands I ran.

I ran around the park, looking for somewhere to cry and let myself be human. I found a haunted house and ran inside. It was dark and perfect for me. I slipped on my shorts and shirt. I sat down in a corner and started crying. After a while I left and hit someone. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry." I mumbled out. "Rae, what happened?" I looked up and saw Cyborg. I hugged him and started to cry again. He held me "shhh, it's okay." I stopped crying and we walked around. I told Cyborg about Jinx and the kiss. He got pissed easily about it. "Don't worry lil sis. He is terrible." We walked and talked for a while. Robin and Starfire caught up with us. "Raven! What happened?" Cyborg told Robin about everything and just like Cyborg, Robin got pissed. "Don't worry Rae, he's a jackass." I nodded and sighed. "I'm going home. I don't want to lose control or meet up with either of them." Robin nodded as I teleported.

I was on my bed in my room. I grabbed one of my blue pillows and I screamed in it. I got out of my room and walked to the roof. It still was a beautiful day so I tied my hair in a ponytail and took off my shorts, shirt and shoes. I went in the titian pool and sat on the steps. I used my powers and encased a bit of water in my aura. I watched as it changed forms. I sighed. "Why did he do this to me?" I sobbed. Love and Timid were bawling their eyes out like me. Rage and Lust were pissed as hell. I stepped out of the pool and teleported me and my stuff to my room. I took a scorching hot shower, took off any make up I wore and changed to a tank top and soft short shorts. I sat on my bed and got out my blanket. I wrapped myself in my blanket and fell asleep.

Jinx P.O.V "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Damian, I think yelled at me. I smirked and spoke sarcastically "oh you seriously liked her? She isn't anything special. Raven is just a ugly, useless, loser!" He screamed at me. "I LOVE HER YOU BITCH! NOW I LOST HER AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!" I winced. That made me think of Kid Flash. I love him and I felt tears come in my eyes I I know we can never e together. "I'm so sorry." I started to cry. "I have to make this right." I ran to get the titans.

I saw Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin all walking around. I ran up and they took their fighting stances. "I'm not here to fight. Where's Raven? I need to talk to her right now! I made a mistake. I didn't mean to hurt her and kiss her boyfriend." I said panicking. Cyborg glared and shook his head no. "Listen to me! It's piss off Raven Day! So stop being ass holes and help me get to her before something bad happens to her caused by herself!" I yelled. Robin nodded and said "tower." I teleported to Titan Tower entrance.

Raven P.O.V I woke up to the sound of knocking on the front door. I groaned and walked up and opened the door. Jinx was there. "Here to finish the job of breaking my heart?" I snapped coldly. She had tear stains on her face. "Raven, I'm so so so so SO SORRY!" She started crying. My expression softened as I let her inside and to the couch. "Why?" I said. I felt tears leave my eyes. She looked up "today is Piss off Raven Day." She said sheepishly. I frowned "who the hell would make such a dumb ass holiday like that!" I growled a bit. "Um, its a HIVE tradition that one day every year we piss off a Titan. Unfortunately you were chosen this year. I kissed you boyfriend because I thought it'll piss you off." She had a sad aura. "It broke my heart. He made me think I was special, but your right. I'm not." "But you ARE! Your beautiful and talented and smart and you are willing to take risks!" Jinx protested. "God, Raven you are willing to sacrifice for the one you love! I fell in love with Kid Flash and I don't have the guts to quit H.I.V.E!" She started sobbing. I rubbed her back and we hugged. Jinx told me everything so I gave H.I.V.E a call.

"Hello this is H.I.V.E, Brother Blood speaking." I smirked evilly at him. "Hello yes I wanted to call to say that Jinx is no longer a member of your little club." He gasped. "No-no longer a member? That's insane you demon girl." I glared coldly. "Just shut the hell up and listen! Jinx is a honorary Titan for her good deeds. I just wanted to call and tell you that so the next time we kick your asses..." I got closer to the camera, my red eyes showing. " You'll know that Jinx and I hate Piss off a Titan Day." I growled "Bye!" I said in a happier tone and hung up. Jinx and I both bursted out in laughter and I teleported all of her things to the tower. "Did you really mean I'm a Titan?" She was shocked as I nodded. "Some people need a chance." Jinx ran up and hugged me. I smiled "can I call Wally?" She asked nervously. I nodded and handed her a T-Communicator. The screen lit up as Aquaman came up. "Hey Raven!" I smirked and waved. "What do I owe the pleasure?" I scowled. "Cut the crap and put KF on!" I barked. Aquaman chuckled and screamed "KID! PHONE FOR YOU!" Kid Flash came on the line. He looked depressed. "Hello?" I moved out of the way and Jinx appeared. "KF? You okay?" He smiled and it changed to a worried look. "Babe! What are you doing! I don't want you in jail!" She smiled. "It's okay babe, look!" She showed her communicator. Kid Flash's eyes lit up and he was beaming. He started shouting "MY BABY IS A TITAN! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" I started laughing and so did Jinx. He came back on the screen. "Raven, thank you, thank you! I am coming to the tower ASAP with the others!" I nodded and said "Your welcome KF. See you soon. Bye" "Bye." The screen went black. Jinx hugged me and I led her to her new room.

We walked past my room and I showed her the new room. I carved 'JINX' on the door. We moved her stuff to her room and I entered my room.

Jinx P.O.V 'Omg I'm so excited to be a Titan and do good!' I thought. I smiled as I saw a purple room for me. I started unpacking my stuff. I even placed the photo of KF and I at the carnival on the nightstand. I have a huge smile on my face as I took a nap.

Raven P.O.V I walked in my room and changed into a pair of shorts, tank top, combat boots and a sweatshirt. "Wow, Rae you look good." I heard a voice in my room. I looked over to see Red X or Damian. He took off his mask and walked over to me. "Sunshine, I'm so sorry of what you think. It's not though, Jinx, she-" I ran up and hugged Damian. I started crying again. "I know-Jinx and I talked- I- I thought that I lost you- your the only one who makes me feel special and a person." I said in between sobs. Damian wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. "Shh, it's okay baby." I felt Damian stroke the back of my head. He held my chin and led my head very close to his face. "Raven, I love you so much." His voice was a bit hoarser than usual. "I love you more." I whispered to him as we kissed.


End file.
